Love in many ways
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: L'amour n'est jamais ce que l'on croit. L'amour peut se décliner de tellement de manières : amour fou, amour platonique, amour sexuel, amour ambigu de maître à l'élève… L'amour surprend toujours et il finit rarement bien… Venez le découvrir à travers ce défi. Des couples comme vous ne les avez jamais vus !
1. Album 1

Note : Qui l'eut cru ? Harry Potter ne m'appartient… Je ne suis pas JK et ceux qui liront cette histoire s'en rendront rapidement compte… Non, mais qui aurait l'idée de tels couples ? Bouya bien sûr.

Souvenez-vous du livre 6 avant de plonger dans ce challenge proposé par Bouyachaka. I love you girl, même si là c'était un peu un coup en traite… Enfin, j'espère te surprendre.

Je n'écrirais pas ici les termes du défi, je vous laisse le découvrir petit à petit… au cas où je ne le remplirais pas en plus, on ne sait jamais.

…

**ALBUM 1 : INTRODUCTION**

_LOVE is somewhere between friendship and enmity_

_L'amour se situe quelque part entre amitié et inimité_

…

Piste 1. Je te rêve encore

_5 Juillet 1996_

Une silhouette fantomatique était penchée sur le corps endormi d'un garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'un vert étincelant. L'homme semblait à la fois attendri par la scène mais également très intrigué.

Que faisait-il là ? Voilà ce que Sirius se demandait depuis qu'il était apparu quelques minutes plus tôt. Autant qu'il s'en souvenait, il venait tout juste de passer à travers le Voile et était donc bel et bien mort. Et pourtant le corps translucide qu'il pouvait dès à présent observer lui racontait une toute autre histoire. Était-il devenu fantôme ? Et si oui, pour quelle raison ? Il n'avait aucunement peur de mourir et avait même fait la paix avec une mort imminente depuis déjà quelques années. Alors quoi ?

Et puis, il y avait Harry. Et s'il regardait autour de lui, il était évident que le Département des Mystères était bien loin. Harry n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Non, il se trouvait au 4 Privet Drive. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi réapparaitre ici et maintenant ? Sirius était positivement intrigué. Et il aurait pu le rester pour quelques heures, à passer dans sa tête toutes les explications plausibles de ce soudain retour sur terre, car c'était bien ce que c'était, n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement voilà, Harry parla dans son sommeil, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela un sommeil. Harry se tournait et se retournait, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar ou en tout cas un mauvais rêve. L'attention de Sirius en fut tout de suite attirée. Des mots indistincts murmurés, des gémissements de peur et des larmes qui commencèrent à couler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sirius s'approcha du lit mais sa main spectrale ne lui permit pas de réveiller Harry, non plus de le réconforter. Sirius était inutile, obligé à être le témoin d'une scène qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien… Sans pour autant en avoir une quelconque envie.

Car enfin, le nom fut chuchoté, un éclat de voix étranglé et son propre prénom déclamé.

- Sirius…

Si l'homme n'avait pas su qu'Harry dormait à cet instant-là, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait été découvert. Mais, non, malheureusement, les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours bien clos. Et le nom qu'il laissait échapper se voulait répété de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, le cauchemar cesse dans un cri étouffé par les couvertures.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Sirius ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors forcément, Harry le vit immédiatement. Bien en face de lui. Figure chimérique sortie tout droit d'un rêve… Harry aurait cru devenir fou, s'il n'avait pas été sorcier. Car, oui, la magie, ça existe mon garçon ! Seul explication de la présence de son parrain dans sa chambre, quelques semaines après sa mort.

- Sirius… Est-ce bien toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais…

- Doucement, gamin. Une question à la fois. Enfin, ce n'est pas que j'ai vraiment de réponses…

- As-tu choisi de rester en arrière ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix, presque timide.

- Non, lui répondit Sirius d'un ton tout à fait assuré.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu un fantôme ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son parrain, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas vraiment de toute façon de ne pas affronter la mort… Tu as toujours été bien trop attiré par le danger de nouvelles aventures.

- Heureux de savoir que tu ne me considères pas comme un peureux. Et puis, j'avais deux trois affaires à régler de l'autre côté avec James et mon frère notamment… je t'avoue donc ne pas être ravi d'avoir atterri ici… Enfin, je suis content de te voir mais je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être coincé sans vraiment l'être, tu vois ?

- Pas du tout… Autre chose que je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les fantômes ne sont-ils pas censés hanter les lieux qu'ils ont foulés ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'es jamais venu ici…

- J'ai essayé de te toucher mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne t'ai même pas traversé.

- Recommence maintenant que je suis réveillé, lui ordonna Harry, à présent complètement réveillé.

C'est ce qu'il fit mais le résultat fut le même.

- C'est comme s'il y avait un mur, une barrière entre nous.

- Moi qui croyais avoir rencontré suffisamment de mystères pour une vie… Je ne suis même pas encore de retour à l'école et pourtant me voilà déjà face à une énigme.

- Désolé de troubler ton existence, gamin, lui répliqua Sirius un sourire caché sur ses lèvres. Si tu préfères que je repasse…

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu le pouvais, répondit Harry en riant franchement. Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… J'aimerais juste que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras. Te perdre a déjà été trop… Et maintenant, tu es là sans être là… C'est…

- Je sais, Harry. Je sais.

À cet instant, l'atmosphère particulièrement triste dans laquelle les deux hommes étaient tombés fut troublée par l'arrivée inopinée d'un hibou. Harry ne perdit pas un instant pour se lever de son lit et éviter ainsi que les Dursley soient réveiller par le 'vacarme' de l'oiseau. Après avoir détaché la lettre de la patte de l'animal, le hibou s'envola et Harry se recoucha, décachetant le pli avec avidité. Il venait en effet de reconnaître l'écriture.

- Ça vient de Dumbledore, expliqua Harry à Sirius après quelques instants de lecture. Il me dit qu'il viendra me chercher vendredi prochain pour m'emmener au Terrier. Mais avant, il a une affaire à régler et il me demande d'être présent…

- Comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul à t'entrainer dans des aventures.

Harry regarda son parrain, un sourire brillant aux lèvres.

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, Harry.

…

Piste 2. Dans ma chair

_7 Juillet 1996_

Un feu grondait dans la cheminée, seul point de lumière illuminant une pièce aussi sombre que sale. Un homme aux cheveux graisseux et à la cape noire regardait d'un air quasi désespéré le jeune homme blond lui faisant face. L'image renvoyée par l'homme était si inhabituelle qu'elle méritait d'être remarquée. Le blondinet déjà coutumier d'une pâleur maladive, semblait à présent sur son lit de mort. Son visage se voulait dur, sa résolution immanquable pour tout témoin. Et pourtant, dans le fond de ses yeux résidaient une peur sans nom et des larmes qui ne pourraient jamais couler. Son parrain en était conscient. Il connaissait Drago mieux que quiconque. Comme s'il avait été son propre fils. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il le considérait. Voilà pourquoi, la situation le rendait à la fois si triste et furieux. Et voilà pourquoi il ne put éviter de prononcer ces quelques mots même s'il semblait légèrement éloigné de son attitude habituelle :

- Drago, je suis tellement désolé… Si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je l'aurais fait. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas, s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Il n'y a rien que tu pouvais faire, Severus. Et c'est tant mieux. Car j'en suis fier. C'est un honneur pour moi de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ne dis pas cela, Drago… Tu ne sais pas ce que cela implique.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Lucius est à Azkaban. Mon propre père. Je me dois de m'occuper de ma mère. Si je n'avais pas pris la place vacante de Lucius, que crois-tu qu'il serait advenu d'elle… Et même de moi ?

- Je le sais bien, Drago. Je sais pourquoi tu devais le faire. Mais ne me dit pas que tu le considères comme un honneur.

- Et bien je préfère le considérais comme tel. Je sais que mère dit qu'il ne m'a confié cette mission que par vengeance. Mais je peux encore m'en sortir. Je peux encore tourner les choses en ma faveur. Et je compte bien le faire.

- Je lui ai promis que je t'aiderai…

- Tu ne feras rien de tel, Oncle Severus. S'il apprend que tu m'as aidé, jamais il ne me le pardonnera. Jamais, je ne m'en sortirais.

Rogue avança sa main vers le bras du jeune blond sans réellement savoir ce qu'il attendait de ce geste.

- Drago, ne réagis pas ainsi, s'il te plait.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu te souciais de moi !

D'un mouvement brusque, Drago se retourna, son avant-bras entrant en collision avec le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

- Elle te fait mal ? demanda Rogue doucement.

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent de colère. D'un geste rageur, il se débarrassa de sa cape de voyage, retira sa veste rapidement puis remonta sa manche, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Severus.

- Bien sûr que la Marque me fait mal. Ne fait pas comme s'il pouvait en être autrement. Tu vois à quel point elle est encore rouge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a empêché d'utiliser un sort de cicatrisation. Il veut que je souffre, que je subisse dans ma chair les conséquences des erreurs de mon père. Il veut que je sache qui est mon Maître. Et crois-moi, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Tout comme tu ne peux l'oublier.

- Drago…

- Arrête, Severus. Arrête. Il faut que je m'en aille de toute façon. On se voit à la prochaine réunion.

En un coup de vent, Drago était parti, laissant un Severus plus qu'incertain penché sur les flammes de la cheminée. Méditatif, Severus releva la manche de sa propre robe de sorcier et examina avec attention le tatouage en forme de crâne, un serpent lui sortant de la bouche. Il glissa ses doigts sur l'encre noire de la Marque, à la fois amoureusement et plein de haine. Il l'avait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il y était habitué. Et pourtant, ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi contradictoires à son égard. Une seule émotion se frayait un chemin parmi toute néanmoins : le regret.

…

Piste 3. Respire

_12 Août 1996_

- Harry ! Comment se fait-il qu'un garçon aussi intelligent que toi ne soit pas capable de méditer…

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi et mon père avez été capable de vous transformez en Animagus lorsque vous aviez 15 ans que j'en serais moi-même capable.

- Tu es bien plus puissant que nous ne l'étions, que nous ne l'aurions jamais été. Tu en es capable. Tu dois juste apprendre à te faire confiance. Comme avec le Patronus… Et savoir pourquoi tu le fais…

- Justement, je ne le sais pas.

- Mais si, Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis sûr que cette aptitude pourrait être décisive dans ta lutte contre Voldemort.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu es d'un borné ! Pire que ton père et moi réunis. Je n'en reviens pas.

- Si ça te fait tellement chier de m'apprendre à me transformer, je t'en prie, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Et sur ces paroles, Sirius éclata de rire.

- Merlin ! Harry. Tu es tordant…

- Ce n'était pas censé être drôle.

- Je suis désolé si tu ne fais pas très sérieux dans tes insultes mais c'est un fait… Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire…

- Je croyais que tu avais appris l'Occlumancie, c'est un peu le même principe.

- Rogue était celui qui a TENTé – et je dis bien tenté – de me l'enseigner… Et si j'avais réussi, tu ne serais pas mort aujourd'hui.

- Arrête d'être si dur avec toi-même… Je dirais qu'étant donné les circonstances, tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

Harry lui renvoya une grimace, montrant clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Je me demande parfois si je n'imagine pas tout cela, juste parce que ma douleur est trop dure à supporter. Peut-être que je suis fou et que je parle tout seul, juste pour m'aider à gérer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort par la même occasion.

- On en a déjà parlé, Harry…

- Oui, et tu n'as toujours pas réussi à m'expliquer pourquoi je suis le seul à te voir, pourquoi, de ce fait, je ne peux en parler à personne. J'ai envie d'être heureux parce que je te vois de temps en temps d'un autre côté, je ne le peux pas, car sinon Hermione et Ron voudraient connaître la raison de ma joie. Je suis en colère contre tout le monde, tout le temps. Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à réguler mes émotions de quelque manière que ce soit…

- Je le sais bien, Harry. Je suis désolé.

De colère, Harry donna un coup de pied dans l'un des murs de la cabane de jardin dans laquelle il se trouvait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Terrier, un mois auparavant, lui et Sirius s'étaient vu le plus régulièrement possible. Malheureusement, il avait d'autres obligations et ce particulièrement dans une maison remplie de Weasley. En plus de cela, Sirius s'était mis dans l'idée qu'il parviendrait à lui apprendre à se transformer en Animagus… Oui, la vie d'Harry était parfaite ! Oh bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre d'être capable de pouvoir communiquer ainsi avec Sirius mais le fait est qu'il aurait préféré l'avoir en face de lui en chair et en os… Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

- Tu sais que si je suis là, reprit Sirius en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté – un fantôme, Sirius, tu es un fantôme, n'oublie pas ! - c'est parce qu'il doit me rester un projet inachevé. C'est la seule solution envisageable. Et puisque je t'apparais à toi, c'est que cela te concerne forcément… Et en tant que parrain, il me semble évident que je suis là pour te donner des conseils. Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas le meilleur placé pour cela, tout le monde se fera une joie de te le dire. Mais, je suis bel et bien là alors autant essayer d'en profiter…

Harry se tourna enfin vers Sirius, quelques larmes perdues dans le fond de ses yeux.

- J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple…

- Et moi donc ! J'aimerais que tu n'aies pas à tuer Voldemort. J'aimerais que tes parents, mes meilleurs amis ne soient pas morts… J'aimerais avoir eu la possibilité d'être reconnu sorcier le plus sexy du siècle (ces mots redonnèrent le sourire à Harry, aussi bref fut-il) Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais, Harry. Mais apparemment, Merlin ne s'embarrasse pas d'écouter nos requêtes alors autant vivre avec ça. Et profiter de la vie tant qu'on le peut.

Harry hocha la tête imperceptiblement avant que Sirius reprenne la parole, certain à présent de l'effet de ses mots :

- Allez Harry, rassieds-toi maintenant. Ferme les yeux. Et respire. Prends de profonde respiration. Calme-toi petit à petit. Ferme ton esprit à toute nuisance. N'écoute que le rythme de mes paroles. Respire.

…

Piste 4. L'Assaut des regards

_2 Septembre 1996_

Une semaine auparavant, Harry avait vu le blond dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il l'avait suivi. Il l'avait entendu murmurer des mots intriguant. Il l'avait vu remonter sa manche. Et depuis, il en était sûr. Drago Malefoy était un Mangemort.

Le jour d'avant, Drago lui avait cassé le nez à leur arrivée à Pré-au-lard, le laissant le visage ensanglanté, prêt à retourner à Londres. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

Aujourd'hui, l'école parlait évidemment de l'altercation, et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait quoi que ce soit à faire.

Car aujourd'hui, ils se croisèrent – dans la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs, peu importe, c'était partout et à la fois nulle part. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent durant une éternité.

Un regard. Des regards. Il ne suffit d'un rien. Des certitudes. Une haine. L'évidence que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. L'évidence de ne pas tout à fait comprendre ce dans quoi ils se retrouvent impliqués.

Un regard et c'est presque plus qu'un geste amical. Jusqu'à ce qu'il implique bien plus qu'il n'est censé donner. Alors c'est le retour à l'inimitié, si longuement travaillée. Deux ennemis. Deux combattants de camps opposés. Héros et anti-héros au cœur d'une guerre sans merci.

Et en amour comme à la guerre, tout est permis.

…

**Hello ma belle mAdé ! J'espère t'avoir intriguée par ce premier chapitre. Ce n'est que le prologue en quelque sorte… Et le mystère nait. Je suis sûre que tu te demandes le rapport entre ce chapitre et ton défi et pourtant… Il nous faut savoir dans quel état d'esprit les personnages principaux se trouvent. Car oui, je te le dis tout de suite, Harry, Drago, Severus et Sirius seront – en quelque sorte – les personnages principaux. Tout simplement car j'ai décidé de suivre la trame du Tome 6 – avec quelques ajouts dû au défi. Tu m'as précisé que chaque couple devait avoir un même temps d'antenne… Chaque couple et non chaque personnage. Comme il me semblait inconsidéré d'écrire une histoire sans qu'il y ait une trame narrative sensée, c'était le seul moyen… J'espère que ça va te plaire. Ne t'inquiète pas donc si pour l'instant Regulus (quoi que je l'ai mentionné brièvement), Dumbledore (lui aussi mentionné) Allyre et Lavande semblent pour l'instant oublié. Je te préviens également, les quatre histoires 'd'amour' seront toutes très différentes, traiteront de points différents concernant l'amour ! Et puisqu'il faut quand même que je le dise, même si c'est évident, oui il va y avoir du drama parce que le tome 6 est plein de drama, parce que Kyo c'est plein de drama… Les seules traces d'humour viendront des interventions de Sirius… Et encore, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une scène qui va véritablement me faire rire, alors… Te voilà prévenue. Il y aura 5 chapitres aussi. Allez, je ne suis pas très bonne pour les mots de fin donc à plus, laisse une review et ENJOY ! (ah oui, tu vas détester la fin…)**


	2. Album 2

**ALBUM 2 : LOVE BEARS ALL THING**

_L'Amour supporte tout_

…

Piste 1. Récidiviste

_2 Septembre 1996_

Depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants – ou des semi-vivants à ce rythme-là – Sirius n'avait pas encore pu choisir le lieu de ses apparitions. Il en était néanmoins venu à la conclusion que seul Harry pouvait le voir. La conclusion ayant été de toute façon facile à concevoir lorsqu'il était devenu évident que Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry en avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, refait une crise de nerfs où il s'autoproclamait fou mais Sirius avait finalement réussi à le calmer.

Sirius en était donc certain. Harry était son seul intermédiaire humain en ce bas monde. Et il en était plutôt content au final. Harry était quelqu'un d'amusant et d'intelligent. Parler avec lui faisait plus que passer le temps. Sirius riait beaucoup, notamment depuis les premières transformations d'Harry en Animagus. Et puis, force était de constater qu'apprendre à connaître son filleul, à vraiment le connaître, était encore plus agréable que prévu. Harry était quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel et si Sirius devait supporter d'être à demi-mort, à demi-vivant pour en être témoin, il était prêt à endurer le sacrifice. Non qu'il ait réellement eu le choix, mais tout de même…

Avec le retour d'Harry à Poudlard, Sirius s'inquiétait des conséquences sur leur nouvelle relation. Petit à petit, il n'était plus devenu seulement le parrain d'Harry. Il n'était plus seulement son grand frère. Mais presque son meilleur ami. Et puisque Sirius n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler, cela comptait beaucoup.

Première interrogation parmi tant d'autres : Sirius serait-il capable de pénétrer dans Poudlard ? Après tout, le château était réputé pour ses sortilèges de protection impénétrables. A priori, dans ce domaine, Sirius était un fantôme parmi tant d'autres. Aucun problème pour rentrer, il allait donc pouvoir continuer à voir Harry à sa guise.

Là où tout devint intéressant en revanche fut lorsque sa première apparition – qu'il ne contrôlait toujours pas, juste pour préciser – eut lieu dans les quartiers privés d'un professeur – lequel ? Mystère. Des quartiers qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyés, soit dit en passant.

Intrigué, Sirius ne se posa pas la question de savoir si sa présence était requise. De toute façon habitué à être complètement invisible, Sirius suivit le bruit de l'eau coulant à long jet dans ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Sirius n'avait jamais été dérangé par sa nudité, encore moins par celle des autres, il se dit donc qu'avec un peu de chance, ses tendances voyeuristes pourraient peut-être le récompenser. S'il pouvait faire passer le temps avant de retrouver Harry, pourquoi pas ? D'autant plus si un corps délectable se trouvait derrière le rideau de douche.

Mais franchement, à quoi Sirius pouvait-il penser ? Il faut dire qu'il s'ennuyait depuis deux mois maintenant. Et l'ennui n'était jamais quelque chose de favorable pour l'ainé et dernier descendant des Black.

Sirius marcha donc en direction de la douche, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'intérieur même de la cabine. La vision aurait pu être comique. La vision avait même tout de comique. Tout simplement car nul autre que Servilus Rogue se trouvait face à lui. Sirius en oublia d'être déçu à l'idée d'échapper à la vision d'une donzelle bien gaulée. Non Sirius était prêt à rire. Vraiment…

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Car quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le visage de son ennemi de toujours pâlit et rougit à la fois – comme si c'était possible – le regardant avec une tête de six pieds de long ! Severus Rogue le voyait. Severus foutu Rogue le voyait. Lui parmi tous !

Sirius ne sut comment réagir. Il ne sut tellement pas comment réagir qu'il en resta les bras ballant, la bouche à demi ouverte, parfait exemple de l'idiot contemplant une œuvre spectaculaire et incompréhensible pour la première fois de sa vie.

Severus ne faisait pas réellement mieux. Tellement choqué, il en oublia ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pas seulement prendre une douche après une journée désastreuse… Non, plutôt essayer de se détendre pour échapper aux malheurs de sa vie. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des millions de façon de le faire...

Si on lui avait dit des années auparavant qu'il se retrouverait dans une douche face au fantôme de Sirius Black, alors qu'il tentait de se satisfaire, d'apporter un peu de plaisir dans sa vie… Il serait même allé jusqu'à en rire. Très probablement. Et ce n'était pas un son qui sortait régulièrement de sa bouche.

Mais là, étrangement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rire. Au contraire. Et Sirius non plus d'ailleurs. Il le regardait avec des yeux exorbités – ce n'était plus écarquillés à ce rythme-là ! Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux trouvent la seule partie de son anatomie que Severus aurait préféré qu'il ignore. Le mouvement eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et permit ainsi à Rogue de revenir sur terre – enfin, pas vraiment. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il rougisse une nouvelle fois en pensant à ce que Sirius Black l'avait surpris en train de faire. Sirius foutu Black parmi tous ! Il se serait cru revenir en quatrième année, dans les dortoirs gonflés aux hormones adolescentes. Par les saintes culottes de Merlin !

Le choc passé, Severus mit enfin un terme à son activité quoiqu'agréable, absolument pas partageable avec son ennemi. Et puisque le cerveau de Black ne semblait toujours pas avoir repris un mode de fonctionnement dit normal, Rogue se décida à faire celui que la situation ne choquait absolument pas. Il tourna donc le robinet, ouvrit le rideau de douche et sortit rapidement. Bien sûr, cette nouvelle action donna à Sirius une magnifique vision des fesses de Severus et ce fut alors à son tour de rougir – enfin, si tant est qu'un fantôme puisse rougir.

Finalement, Severus attrapa une serviette puis après une minute entière insoutenable durant laquelle il chercha à retrouver un semblant de sang-froid, il se retourna pour faire face à Sirius, son apparence froide et imperturbable de nouveau en place. Cette fois-ci, la vision était réellement comique. Imaginez-vous, Severus Rogue, ex-maître des potions, habitué à l'obscurité des cachots, se délectant de leur ambiance, associé non-dissimulé des Mangemorts et de la Magie Noire sous toutes ses formes, habillé d'une simple serviette blanche entourant ses hanches mais un air profondément haineux au visage… C'était même plus drôle que la forme prise par l'Epouvantard de Neville Londubat en troisième année… Et cette histoire avait fait rire l'école pendant de longues semaines, c'était donc dire !

Sirius n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place dans la douche, il n'avait même pas suivi le mouvement de Severus. Non, l'information qu'il venait d'avoir devant ses yeux ne voulait pas être assimilée par son cerveau. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Mais, tout à coup, la voix de Severus s'éleva dans la chaleur étouffante de la salle de bain et enfin, Sirius se réveilla de sa léthargie qui ne se voulait que cauchemar. Le ton était incisif et aucunement amical. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ?

- Black, pourrais-je avoir une explication ?

Une fois l'explication donnée ou en tout cas celle que Sirius était capable d'apporter, la scène entre les deux hommes n'en fut pas davantage apaisée, ni moins étrange d'ailleurs. Au contraire. Chacun essayait de relativiser ce qui venait de se passer tout en digérant, en tout cas pour Severus, l'information principale, à savoir 'Sirius n'était pas de l'autre côté'.

- Toujours à te fourrer dans de sale coup, Black ! dit Severus après un long moment de silence.

- En l'occurrence ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être un de tes anciens sortilèges à mal réagi et tu ne l'apprends que maintenant… Il me semble me rappeler que tu étais coutumier de l'utilisation de mauvais sorts… Toi et Potter.

- Si on pouvait parler d'autre chose. D'une part, je me suis déjà excusé. D'autre part, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je te vois toi en plus d'Harry. Quelle mission pourrait vous concerner tous les deux ?

Pour une fois, Severus n'envoya pas de remarque acérée. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à apporter, ce qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Surtout face à Sirius.

Les deux hommes retombèrent à nouveau dans un silence inconfortable. À ce stade, Severus était habillé, ce qui rendait la confrontation légèrement plus supportable. Mais elle ne pouvait l'être réellement. Après tout, entre deux ennemis, rien n'était plus compréhensible.

- Harry va être content d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul à me voir. Enfin, content étant un peu fort puisque cela te concerne…

- Ne lui dis pas ! s'exclama Severus d'une voix plus forte qu'il utilisait habituellement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Black en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus regarda Sirius étrangement, cherchant à le percer à jour par un regard. Black était un fantôme à présent. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'aide dans sa mission ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit là pour cela ? Impossible. Et pourtant, Severus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Question plus importante néanmoins : était-il capable de lui faire confiance ?

Severus posa le pour et le contre en quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide finalement. Dumbledore était le seul à connaître tout de lui, tout de leurs projets. Il était le seul à qui il avait accepté de se confier. Mais peut-être que la situation pouvait tourner à leur avantage s'il acceptait de dévoiler quelques secrets à Sirius. Après tout, quel mal un fantôme pouvait-il lui faire ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'Harry et moi nous nous rapprochions, admit-il enfin. Il faut qu'il continue à me détester. C'est primordial.

Sirius le regarda avec de grands yeux avant qu'une lueur ne brille avec une intensité de plus en plus accrue. Sirius était intrigué, intéressé. Il voulait en savoir davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Servilus ?

La mention du surnom fit sourire Rogue. Un sourire certes dédaigneux. Mais un sourire tout de même. Oui, il aurait Black dans sa poche.

…

Piste 2. Sur nos lèvres

_18 Octobre 1996_

Le pas de Drago Malefoy se voulait sûr, précipité et pourtant aussi silencieux que celui d'un chat. Drago était en colère. Non ! C'était pire que cela. Il était furieux. Son plan n'avait absolument pas marché. Certes, la tentative pouvait paraître risible mais Drago n'avait même pas envie de réfléchir à cela, de penser aux implications de son geste, aux implications d'une volonté pas tout à fait acquise à la cause qu'il était censé défendre. Non ! Drago ne voulait rien savoir de tout cela.

Drago voulait frapper. Peut-être voulait-il même tuer quelqu'un ! Non qu'il ait réellement le courage de le faire – et cette simple idée le déprima bien plus que de raison. N'était-il pas supposé tuer Dumbledore ? Oh, bien sûr, devant ses amis, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même devant Severus, Drago faisait comme si tout cela n'était qu'une formalité, comme si tout cela lui faisait plaisir. Mais au fond, il se savait trop faible, trop lâche pour réaliser un tel acte. Et c'était là que le bât blessait. De toutes les façons dont il examinait sa situation, il n'y avait aucune solution possible.

Bien sûr, la voix de la raison lui disait d'aller voir Severus, de lui demander conseil, de le laisser s'occuper de tout. Mais, malheureusement, quelque chose au fond de lui, l'empêchait de le faire. Il ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Il n'avait même pas confiance en lui-même… Placer sa foi en Rogue était donc tout bonnement impossible. Et franchement, ça lui bouffait la vie.

Après ses vacances au Manoir, Drago pensait que rien ne pourrait être pire dans sa vie, tout simplement car il avait dû supporter la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais c'était faux. Être en mission pour lui était pire que cela. Non seulement, il avait constamment telle une épée de Damoclès, les réminiscences de certaines de ses conversations avec le Lord, il avait désormais la marque du monstre, mais son esprit ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Il vivait Voldemort. Il mangeait Voldemort. Il dormait Voldemort. Et c'était horrible. De quoi le rendre fou…

Peut-être l'était-il ? Peut-être le devenait-il ? Après tout, il devait assurément l'être pour oser se promener dans les couloirs des Gryffondor. Secrètement, Drago espérait trouver Potter. Déclencher une bagarre n'était jamais compliqué lorsqu'on avait affaire au balafré – plus réactif aux insultes tu meurs ! Avec un peu de chance donc, Potter se retrouverait à trainer dans les parages. Lui semblait toujours trouver Drago peu importe le moment. Pourquoi donc n'en serait-il pas pareil pour lui ?

Oh oui, si seulement il pouvait le trouver. Si seulement Saint Potter pouvait être seul. Il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche. Une fois encore, Harry était celui qui avait fait foirer son plan. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouve toujours au centre des seules aventures de l'école ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Quelqu'un l'aurait imaginé et écrit que cela n'en aurait pas été autrement…

Drago lui en voulait d'être ainsi toujours le point de mire de l'attention de tous. Certes, la jalousie n'était pas une émotion très Sang-Pur mais il n'y pouvait rien. Drago avait toujours été jaloux du Survivant. Et c'était bien pire, plus les années passaient.

Il lui semblait légitime, donc, de souhaiter prendre sa revanche. Et puis, il ne demandait pas une grande et tonitruante revanche. Quelque chose de simple : un bon coup de poing dans la gueule. Banal, en somme… Lui non plus, il n'aurait pas été capable de le tuer. Mais, déjà que son coup de pied dans le nez en tout début d'année l'avait soulagé, il souhaitait recouvrer une petite part de ce soulagement… Ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Juste pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à sa mission…

Ce n'était pas grand-chose à demander, sincèrement. Potter pouvait bien lui accorder cela, en tant que Sauveur de l'humanité, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, les prières de Drago ne furent pas exaucées. Loin de là même. Non seulement il ne rencontra pas Potter, mais en plus il dut faire face à un troupeau de Gryffondor femelles… une calamité. Et pourtant, la solution à tous ses problèmes se trouvait justement dans ce troupeau, juste en face de lui.

Les jeunes filles gloussaient pour une raison que le blondinet ignorait, bien évidemment. Une raison que Drago refusait de comprendre. Quel Serpentard digne de ce nom pourrait-être intéressé par les bavardages de telles idiotes ? Personne ! … Bon, d'accord, peut-être était-il légèrement intrigué. Rien à voir avec leur sujet de discussion… Non, c'était seulement la situation qui l'excitait. Drago était caché, tel un prédateur. Et les filles passaient devant lui, ignorant sa présence. Et puis, elle parlait des garçons, des plus beaux spécimens de l'école et … okay, ça intéressait Drago. C'est juste qu'il aurait bien aimé mettre son grain de sel dans la discussion. Le fait est qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ces greluches à l'idée de placer Potter dans le top 5. Non, mais franchement !

Intrigué plus que de raison, Drago se surprit à suivre les jeunes filles, l'excitation grandissante. Qui pourrait bien se trouver à la première place ? Au moins, l'espionnage du groupe de hyènes lui faisait oublier ses soucis. C'était déjà un bon point.

Au détour d'un couloir, enfin, le grand vainqueur fut dévoilé et un instant Drago crut qu'il avait été repéré. Mais non, la mention de son patronyme n'était dévoilée que pour lui accorder la victoire. Un petit sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres du blondinet… Ça faisait bien quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu des pensées si frivoles. Et c'était agréable. Diablement agréable. Autre chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques semaines, si ce n'était plus… Il n'avait pas tiré son coup, et ça aussi ça lui manquait…

Drago était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas qu'une des godiches avait quitté le troupeau. Pensant que sa cachette était toujours efficace, Drago s'était calé contre l'un des murs froids du château. Les yeux fermés pour éviter de penser à son excitation grandissante, Drago fut positivement surpris lorsque la silhouette de Lavande Brown apparut dans son champ de vision.

Surprise, la jeune fille l'était également. Mais elle effaça cette émotion par un joli rougissement de ses joues. Et à cet instant, Drago la trouva délectable. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé n'importe qui délectable si tant est que la personne se déplaçait sur deux jambes, avait deux bras et une bouche. Peut-être aurait-il même trouvé Potter délectable à ce rythme-là. Drago fut saisi d'un frisson. Non, pas quand même. En attendant, la simple pensée du balafré donna des idées de révolte à Drago. Des idées violentes mêlées à un désir accru. Incontrôlable.

Avec les filles, en société en général, Drago avait toujours été sûr de lui. C'était comme lorsqu'il arrivait pour la première fois dans une pièce et pourtant faisait comme s'il possédait l'endroit. Dans ce domaine, quand Drago voulait, il obtenait… Et sans perdre la face s'il vous plait.

Sa surprise se transforma donc en suffisance, si facilement que c'en était une seconde nature à présent. Il regarda Brown, séduction écrite sur chaque millimètre de son visage. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : elle ne pourrait lui échapper car elle ne le désirait pas vraiment. N'avait-elle pas dit quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle ne dirait pas non à l'idée d'en voir un peu plus sous sa chemise ?

- Ça te dirait un petit cinq à sept, Lavande ?

- Me prendrais-tu pour une fille facile, Malefoy ?

- Je te prends pour celle que tu es.

Et l'idiote eut l'indécence de sourire…

…

Piste 3. Le chemin

_24 Décembre 1996_

Depuis l'année de ses onze ans, Noël n'était plus une tradition si horrible pour Harry. Tout simplement car depuis lors, il avait une famille, des personnes avec qui célébrer cette joie. Après avoir perdu Sirius, Harry s'était brièvement dit qu'il aurait à présent du mal à supporter les effusions familiales de telles journées. Mais, désormais, Sirius était là avec lui. Même sous une forme spectrale, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

Recevoir en cadeau un carton en provenance du Square Grimmaurd déconcerta Harry quelque peu. Cela ne pouvait venir de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison lui ayant déjà offert une boite d'asticots. Une seule autre personne avait un quelconque rapport avec cette maison…

… et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se retrouvait rapidement en compagnie de Sirius, Harry comprit que son parrain était à l'origine de ce curieux présent.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ? demanda Harry, impressionné.

- Je me suis débrouillé… répondit Sirius amusé. Il ne faut pas croire mais même les fantômes ont leurs entrées. Alors, as-tu apprécié le cadeau ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas trop compris… Un carton rempli de toutes tes vieilleries…

- Quoi ?

Et Harry lui montra. Sirius était exaspéré. Il avait demandé à Kreattur par l'intermédiaire de Severus de récupérer sa toute première veste de motard qu'il souhaitait léguer à Harry. Kreattur, dans sa grande gentillesse avait regroupé toutes ses affaires à la place et les avait donc envoyées à son filleul. Quel magnifique cadeau de Noël…

- Ca va nous prendre un temps fou avant de trouver ton cadeau, dit Sirius. Si encore Kreattur l'a mis dedans…

- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant mais on regardera ce soir. Les Weasleys m'attendent.

Quelques heures plus tard donc, Harry s'éclipsa de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron pour retrouver Sirius au salon, accompagné d'un carton bien rempli. Ils passèrent un temps considérable à vider ledit carton, Sirius partageant quelques anecdotes de son passé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au cadeau désiré. Harry en fut positivement ravi. C'était probablement le cadeau de ce Noël qu'il chérirait le plus au monde. Non qu'il n'était pas heureux des présents d'Hermione et Ron, mais ce cadeau avait une signification plus personnelle. Tellement content, Harry enfila immédiatement la veste sous le regard brillant – en tout cas il l'aurait juré – de Sirius. Trop excité pour retourner se coucher, Harry décida de continuer le vidage de la boite aux mystères. Sirius ne fut que trop heureux d'accepter.

Les trésors que contenaient encore l'ancienne chambre de Sirius étaient impressionnants. Harry se demandait pourquoi Sirius avait un jour eu des babioles à la fois Moldus et Sorcières sans grande importance. Chaque fois qu'Harry s'étonnait, Sirius écartait l'idée d'un revers de la main, disant à son filleul qu'il était celui qui n'avait pas une adolescence normale…

- Dit celui qui a appris à se transformer en chien car son meilleur ami était un loup-garou, répliqua Harry. Tu en as de bonne, Sirius.

- En parlant de ça, as-tu réessayé de te métamorphoser depuis la dernière fois ? Ça te fait toujours mal ?

- Non, c'est nettement mieux. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le loisir de le faire à tout bout de champ. Puisque monsieur m'a interdit d'en parler à mes meilleurs amis.

- Arrête avec ça, Harry. Je sais très bien que tu es content de partager ce secret avec moi.

Harry se retourna vers son parrain, un large sourire aux lèvres. Oh oui, il était heureux de partager ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie de sa vie avec le dernier membre de sa famille. De sa réelle famille, bien sûr.

Après cela, les deux hommes retombèrent dans un silence satisfaisant, seulement perturbé par le froissement de feuilles, le déplacement d'objets jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, Harry s'écrie :

- Tiens, c'est qui ça ?

Harry présenta à Sirius une vieille photo aux couleurs passées et immédiatement le visage de son parrain se troubla de peine, d'une profonde tristesse. Pourtant, les deux personnes présentes sur la photo souriaient. Ou en tout cas, le jeune homme brun montrait toutes ses dents. La rousse avait davantage l'air de bouder dans son côté de la photo. Le roux flamboyant des cheveux rappela à Harry la chevelure caractéristique des Weasley. Peut-être avait-il un quelconque lien de parenté ? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi Sirius conservait-il leur photographie ?

- Sirius, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry voyant que son parrain ne semblait pas prêt à le gratifier d'une quelconque réaction.

- Je… J'avais complètement oublié cette photo. Je ne savais même pas que je possédais encore un tel souvenir de lui.

- Lui ?

- Mon frère, Regulus.

Harry approcha la photographie de son visage afin de détailler les traits du jeune homme.

- Qui c'est la fille ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Sa petite amie, je crois.

- Quand cette photo a-t-elle été prise ?

- Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, durant ma dernière année à Poudlard, je crois… Avant que tout fiche le camp… Dire qu'il avait essayé de me parler ce jour-là.

- Tu me racontes ?

…

Piste 4. Je te vends mon âme

_10 Décembre 1977_

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, Allyre Iris d'Aubéry – excusez du peu – ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pas à cause de la grandeur de son miroir – non franchement, le faste ici, il ne valait mieux pas s'y attendre. Et encore, elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir été expédiée à Serpentard en première année, elle avait entendu dire que les autres maisons partageaient des pièces encore plus petites. Qui pouvait survivre dans un pareil taudis ? D'accord, Poudlard n'était pas si mal quand on y regardait de plus prêt. Mais tout de même, après sept ans de vie commune dans un dortoir et une salle de bain – eh non, elle n'avait pas eu la _chance_ d'être nommée préfète-en-chef – parfois il lui arrivait d'en avoir ras la cape. Non, sans rire, elle n'avait même pas la place de poser tous ses produits de beauté. Oh ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas essayé mais rapidement elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était avec d'autres filles ayant été, comme elle, réparti chez les serpents. Fini le temps où elle était la plus sournoise. D'ailleurs elle était plus maline que sournoise… Mais ceci était une autre histoire. Non, l'important ici, c'était la petitesse de la salle de bain, du miroir comparé à son chez soi… Les châteaux français, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Quoique, à la base, le réel but de cette discussion était son sourire.

Ah oui, Allyre souriait. Mais pourquoi souriait-elle ? Tout simplement car l'homme de sa vie avait enfin accepté de l'emmener à Pré-au-lard. Un rendez-vous galant ! Devant tout le gratin de Poudlard. Le pied total !

Le sourire ne faisant néanmoins pas tout, Allyre passa quelques minutes – ou peut-être des heures – à parfaire son maquillage. Non qu'elle en ait réellement besoin. Elle était plutôt jolie comme fille. Mais là, elle ne voulait pas seulement être jolie. Elle voulait être parfaite. À tomber. Certes, son rendez-vous, elle l'avait. Mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que tous se retournent sur son passage. Que Regulus n'aille pas s'imaginer qu'il lui faisait une faveur en l'emmenant à Pré-au-Lard. Non ! C'était le contraire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui qu'elle allait faire la vierge effarouchée. Vierge, faudrait repasser. Effarouchée… définitivement pas un qualificatif qui conviendrait à Miss d'Aubéry. Non mais ! Dans la vie, il faut savoir ce qu'on veut…

… Et ce qu'elle voulait Allyre ? C'était simple. Regulus Arcturus Black. Oui, c'était lui : l'homme de sa vie. Fils de pute à ses heures perdues, à savoir, toutes ses heures de la journée. Et partisan de ce cher Lord Voldemort – pour une fois que les rumeurs disaient vrai… Enfin, Allyre n'allait pas se laisser effrayer par le Lord. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres de toute façon ? Un nom à coucher dehors. Des idées vaguement réchauffées. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Dans quelques décennies, plus personne ne se souviendrait de son nom, alors qu'elle coulerait des jours heureux avec son beau Regulus. Un seul problème dans cette vision paradisiaque : réussir à détourner le jeune Black de son amour quasi obsessionnel pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une tâche ardue, certes. Mais rien d'insurmontable pour la jeune aristocrate. L'ambition dans la vie, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Et sa toute première ambition d'ailleurs était de tirer profit de l'invitation – soit dit en passant inattendue – de son Regulus. Quoi de meilleur que d'arriver à l'heure… Enfin, à l'heure. Un peu en retard tout de même, histoire de le faire chier un minimum. L'amour vache, vous connaissez ?

Quand Allyre arriva donc dans le Hall d'Entrée, Regulus était bel et bien là à patienter. À poireauter vu son air exaspéré. Et quand il aperçut enfin la silhouette de la jeune fille, Allyre aurait pu jurer que les mots 'ce n'est pas trop tôt' étaient figés dans la rétine de ses yeux.

- Est-ce que tu m'attendais ? demanda Allyre de sa voix d'innocente.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel. Oh non ! Il n'était pas dupe. Cette petite peste allait finir par le lui payer…

- De toute façon, reprit Allyre. C'est comme ça que ça marche lors d'un rendez-vous galant. Le jeune homme doit montrer à quel point il désire sa prétendante.

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Pourtant toute l'école parle de notre rancard.

- D'Aubéry, ta gueule ! C'est toi qui as lancé la rumeur.

- Eh bien dans ce cas-là, dis-moi pourquoi on est là ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi…

- S'il te plait, honore-moi de ta douce voix !

- Tu m'horripiles, Allyre. Dépêche-toi, maintenant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Lui renvoyant un sourire éclatant, Allyre glissa sa main dans celle de Regulus. D'abord tendu par le geste trop intime pour son propre bien – et son habitude – Regulus se relaxa en apparence tout du moins. Après tout, cette histoire de rendez-vous était un bon alibi. Et mieux valait que personne ne soit au courant du réel but de cette escapade à Pré-au-Lard.

Sur leur chemin pour le village, Regulus aperçut Sirius non loin de là et tout à coup, ses résolutions en furent ébranlées. Entrainant Allyre à sa suite, il se dirigea vers le groupe de Maraudeurs qui semblaient, comme à leur habitude, s'amuser plus que de raison. À quelques mètres seulement de son frère, Regulus l'interpella et comme par magie les quatre amis se retournèrent tel un seul homme. La surprise des quatre garçons fut remplacée par des rires lorsque James Potter déclencha son appareil photo – l'objet qui les faisait donc tant rigoler – dans leur direction. Regulus tenta de ne pas montrer son mécontentement mais lorsque Sirius se détourna, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de discuter avec lui, Regulus affermit sa prise sur la main d'Allyre.

Intriguée, la jeune fille se départit de son sourire satisfait pour regarder son compagnon. Intriguée elle le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit l'air résigné mais également décidé sur le visage de Regulus. Pas inquiète pour un sou, Allyre se dit que la journée n'en devenait que plus intéressante.

Le reste du voyage pour le village se déroula dans un silence relatif. Relatif car en présence d'Allyre, le silence n'avait jamais véritablement sa place. Regulus en était exaspéré de minute en minute. Arrivé à l'appartement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettait à sa disposition, Regulus avait presque envie de revoir sa décision et de remettre à plus tard les quelques tests qu'il était censé faire passer à la jeune fille. Allyre pouvait être si pénible, si ce n'était pire…

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut lui trouver et veut faire d'elle, murmura Regulus avant de pénétrer dans ce qu'il considérait à présent comme son chez-soi.

Allyre, elle, souriait toujours de toutes ses dents et s'il ne l'avait pas mieux connu, Regulus aurait juré qu'elle était juste idiote ou bien une Poufsouffle en puissance. Et pourtant, sous ses airs agaçants, elle avait tout de même quelques qualités. Dans quelle proportion pourrait-elle leur être utile à lui et à son Lord ? Il le saurait dans peu de temps et après, il en serait finalement débarrassé.

Après avoir installé Allyre dans ce qui servait de salon, Regulus l'excusa pour utiliser la Cheminée. Il disparut quelques minutes seulement puis revint accompagné d'un étranger bâillonné, un sac sur la tête.

Allyre fut positivement surprise mais tenta de le cacher derrière son masque de Serpentard – qu'elle possédait bel et bien, à la différence de ce qu'en pensaient ses camarades. Immédiatement, le cerveau d'Allyre se mit en marche et elle chercha à observer la situation d'un œil neuf, afin de la tourner à son propre avantage. Regulus ne lui laissa que peu de temps pour ordonner ses pensées puisque d'un signe de tête il indiqua l'inconnu, lui expliquant que Lord Voldemort avait des épreuves à lui faire passer et qu'il avait laissé Regulus juge et maître de la situation.

Allyre ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Niveau rancard, c'est sûr qu'il y avait mieux. Elle qui à la base n'avait aucun désir de rejoindre les rangs de ce fou, se retrouvait dans une situation compromettante. Mais, un peu d'action ne lui faisait pas peur. Surtout pour Regulus. Et puis, là, tout de suite, elle savait exactement quoi faire pour recevoir de Regulus ce qu'elle désirait ardemment.

- J'accepte… répondit-elle en souriant malgré elle.

- Très bien, s'exclama rapidement Regulus, pressé d'en finir.

Si elle se comportait de façon aussi aimable, le calvaire d'être en sa présence pourrait ne pas en être un finalement. Et s'il ramenait à son Maître une nouvelle partisante, il était sûr de recevoir, une fois de plus, les honneurs. Mais, c'était sans compter sur Allyre…

- J'accepte à une condition, reprit-elle. Que nous formions un pacte d'engagement, toi et moi.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pas du tout. Elle était maligne, la petite – relatif en âge, elle avait après tout un an de plus que lui, mais non en taille. Et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Regulus sourit sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Être désiré à ce point par quelqu'un était assurément agréable. Mais pouvait-il aller jusqu'au bout du pacte ? Regulus prit sa décision en un instant.

- Tends ton bras, Allyre.

Et celle-ci n'hésita pas une seconde. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le sortilège d'engagement fut mis en place, leurs mains liées en un accord parfait.

- On achèvera la seconde partie du pacte après que tu aies passé le test.

Les yeux perçant, Allyre hocha la tête en un mouvement très fluide.

- Ta baguette, Allyre, tiens-toi prête, déclara Regulus à présent satisfait.

Après tout, sa magie était suffisamment puissante pour défaire la première étape de leur pacte, dès qu'il aurait achevé les épreuves nécessaires.

Allyre s'exécuta puis enfin Regulus souleva le sac de la tête de l'homme et tout à coup le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta. Devant ses yeux se trouvaient Abdel Bertrand d'Aubéry : son propre petit frère.

Regulus sourit de son petit effet.

- Eh oui, Allyre. Je sais tout de toi… Je suis le seul au courant, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'allais pas te vendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant même de savoir si tu serais capable de rejoindre ses rangs…

Oh le fils de pute. Comment avait-il deviné cela ? Comment avait-il pu trouver son Moldu de frère ? Allyre n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela ? Mais Reg se trompait. Il ne la connaissait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Par amour, Allyre était prête à beaucoup de sacrifices. Et malgré son insupportable caractère, elle aimait Regulus. De tout son cœur. Alors, quelques Doloris ne risquaient pas de lui faire peur. Elle serait prête à aller en Enfer pour lui, à vendre son âme – c'est bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire de toute façon.

À quel moment Allyre sut-elle qu'elle avait frappé un grand coup ? Peut-être lorsqu'elle réussit à croiser le regard d'Abdel sans trembler, malgré les pleurs de son frère. Regulus en fut positivement troublé, choqué, perturbé. Cette fille l'aimait. Et juste comme ça, en un battement d'ailes de vif d'or, il ne la regarda plus de la même manière.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il mit un terme au sortilège de la jeune fille, lança un Oubliette en direction du jeune homme avant de lui remettre un bâillon au visage et de l'envoyer au pays des rêves.

La baguette toujours levée, Regulus regarda Allyre. La regarda vraiment. Peut-être pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. Physiquement, elle lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Même s'il ne voulait pas se le faire dire, le fait qu'elle lui plaisait était l'unique raison pour laquelle Regulus avait accepté depuis le début de l'année de la supporter.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux magnifique. Un roux presque rouge. Un roux sanglant qui n'était pas sans rappeler la lueur dans le fond des yeux de Voldemort – et Regulus y était sensible. Ses yeux à elle ? D'un noir d'encre dont la couleur lui rappelait cette fois-ci le regard de son frère, ses cheveux même – et ça aussi Regulus y était sensible*.

Regulus continua de détailler Allyre et elle se laissa faire, satisfaite. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il la déshabilla petit à petit. Même vêtu, son corps était bien fait. Elle était menue, comme il aimait les filles. Mais à présent nue, c'était encore mieux. Son cou délicat lui donnait envie de passer sa main dessus. Sa poitrine ferme, ses tétons durcit lui donnait envie de s'y abreuver. Son ventre tendu, le ventre d'une sportive n'était pas encore celui d'une femme. Allyre n'avait pas vraiment un corps de femme et c'est peut-être pourquoi à cet instant, Regulus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'y repaitre.

Tant pis si par cet acte, il allait jusqu'au bout du pacte. Il était prêt à tout… Car plus que les formes d'Allyre, c'était ce que cette fille avait fait pour lui qui le touchait. Elle avait accepté de faire ce que personne n'avait jamais fait pour lui. Elle avait accepté de le faire passer en premier, même avant sa propre famille.

À cet instant donc, la carapace de Regulus se brisa et il accepta de faire sienne cette désagréable petite peste. Non, il n'allait rien expédier comme il en avait l'habitude. Il allait faire durer le plaisir car plaisir il y avait.

Regulus se dévêtit, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Allyre. Regulus lisait dans son regard les rouages de la compréhension. Allyre savait qu'elle avait gagné. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle l'avait parfaitement manipulé… Son silence tendait à prouver qu'elle en était pourtant bien consciente. Ce qui horripilait le plus Regulus, ce qui horripilait tout le monde dans sa personnalité, c'était ses bavardages incessants. Et là bizarrement, elle se taisait. Mais c'était mal connaître Allyre, d'imaginer qu'elle ne gâcherait pas ce moment de révélations. Elle s'exclama donc :

- Bon, tu te dépêches. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un semblant de satisfaction. Oui, cette femme lui plaisait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Acceptant de se laisser dominer par Allyre – il en avait après tout l'habitude avec les vrais femmes de sa vie, sa mère n'étant qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres – Regulus lui obéit et s'approcha donc d'elle. Finalement, il put glisser, non seulement son regard, mais également sa main, sur le corps délicat d'Allyre. Il vit la jeune fille frissonner de délice. Peu importe ce que son visage voulait dire, son corps ne pouvait mentir. Allyre était au paradis.

Regulus ne tarda pas à se saisir de la jeune fille pour la guider vers le tout proche canapé. Il ne l'avait pas encore embrassé, ne lui avait pas encore donné ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, ne serait-ce que du regard.

Regulus s'assit le premier sur le fauteuil avant d'attirer Allyre contre lui… et même lui ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait cela… Il était bien trop pris par les diverses missions de son Maître. Le rapprochement de leurs chairs n'en fut donc que plus délectable. La peau d'Allyre était douce et chaude à la fois. Si agréable qu'il aurait pu en devenir fou. Ce n'était pas normal… Peut-être était-il en train de tomber amoureux ?

Allyre lui coupa néanmoins toutes réflexions en acceptant de se donner un peu plus au jeune homme, de faire tomber les derniers restes de Serpentard qu'elle possédait. Tout à coup, elle resserra ses cuisses autour du torse de Regulus, assurant une prise quasi désespérée. De nouveau, leurs gémissements les prirent par surprise. C'était trop bon pour être vrai. Et Regulus comprit qu'il adorait détester Allyre, depuis tout ce temps.

Regulus ne perdit donc pas plus de temps en tergiversation, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Allyre et comme par magie elles se lièrent parfaitement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent quasi instantanément en une danse acharnée. Leurs émotions des dernières minutes, heures, jours, les émotions de toute une vie se livrèrent bataille dans ce baiser, les laissant ivre d'un désir nouveau.

Les mains de Regulus trouvèrent avec plaisir la rondeur des fesses d'Allyre, les caressant, les malaxant, les pétrissant, arrachant de petits cris à la jeune fille. Excité et à la fois apaisé par ces doux gémissements, Regulus s'attaqua au cou d'Allyre, la mordant sans même s'en apercevoir, laissant des traces, la possédant. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : posséder quelqu'un complètement, sans avoir à partager.

Et Allyre se laissait faire avec délectation jusqu'à ce que ses mains trouvent les boucles de Regulus. Et alors qu'elle touchait pour la première fois cette chevelure qu'elle avait toujours adorée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer sa prise, arrachant un soupir à Regulus.

Leur mutuelle excitation était déjà à son paroxysme. Ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à atteindre un plaisir parfait. Regulus tremblait d'anticipation. Allyre ne cessait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, alors que leurs corps se frottaient avec insistance.

Allyre n'était pas vierge et à cet instant Regulus ne pouvait en être plus satisfait. Il n'avait pas à la préparer durant des heures avant de la pénétrer. Elle était suffisamment lubrifiée par sa propre excitation pour qu'il puisse se glisser en elle aisément. Il n'hésita donc pas à introduire son érection encore grandissante dans l'antre bouillante et resserrée d'Allyre. Regulus fit de son mieux pour ne pas se glisser trop rapidement, permettant à Allyre de s'habituer à son sexe plus que généreux.

Pourtant Allyre n'avait pas besoin de gentillesse. Non ! Elle voulait Regulus. Ici et maintenant. Complètement. Alors c'est elle qui prit l'initiative de bouger, se redressant légèrement ne perdant jamais le contact entre leurs sexes puis redescendant avec vigueur. Le plaisir et le désir s'accrurent à chaque nouvel assaut, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne trop fort, trop intense… Et qu'ils explosent ensemble en un même cri, celui d'Allyre battant des records de durée, son orgasme la terrassant littéralement…

Elle en tomba sur Regulus qui n'était pas tellement mieux qu'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc allongés dans le canapé, bras et jambes liés.

Trente minutes… C'est le temps qu'il leur fallut pour se remettre du fait qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble, qu'ils avaient même conclu un pacte les liant pour toujours. Rapidement, leurs masques de Serpentard reprirent le chemin de leurs visages. Sa carapace de nouveau en place, Regulus déclara très naturellement, comme si c'était la seule chose à dire :

- Je préfère quand tu es comme ça, quand tu gémis plutôt que tu ne parles.

Le fils de pute… Mais Allyre s'autorisa un sourire – car c'était son fils de pute à elle désormais – avant de s'exclamer :

- En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai ton sexe entre mes cuisses.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dans ce cas.

- Bonne idée !

…

Piste 5. L'enfer

_5 Mars 1997_

Harry se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie ce soir comme il en avait désormais l'habitude. Le samedi soir… le seul moment de la semaine où il pouvait s'exercer dans sa transformation en Animagus. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait encore besoin de s'exercer, sa forme était parfaitement définie à présent… Et il en était plutôt fier. Non ! Ces derniers temps, il avait besoin de se retrouver et de faire le tri dans le chaos qu'était sa vie, dans les émotions qui l'assaillaient, et les évènements qui se succédaient et auxquelles il était confronté.

Quelques jours auparavant, Dumbledore avait subi sa deuxième tentative d'assassinat détournée et même si personne ne voyait clairement dans son jeu, Harry était persuadé que Malefoy avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Et voilà que maintenant Hagrid lui-même lui apprenait qu'il avait surpris une scène étrange entre Rogue et Dumbledore.

Harry était incontestablement inquiet pour son mentor… Voilà peut-être pourquoi à l'instant où il se transforma en phœnix, il se dirigea naturellement vers le bureau du Directeur et, comme par hasard, l'homme était là à parler avec Rogue lui-même.

Ce qu'Harry entendit ne le rassura pas… tout le contraire à vrai dire. Harry avait la soudaine sensation de s'être pris un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Ce n'était pas possible ! Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être malade…

Depuis le début de l'année, du fait de leurs multiples rendez-vous, lui et Dumbledore s'étaient rapprochés. Jamais, Harry n'avait envisagé que Dumbledore ne pouvait être éternel. Un monde sans Albus était impossible… Qui serait là pour le guider ?

Le phœnix qu'il était s'autorisa une larme avant qu'il vienne se poser sur la balustrade du bureau. Harry fut le témoin du départ de Rogue. Il avait conscience qu'il devait lui-même s'en aller, au risque d'être découvert par le Directeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était tétanisé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Dumbledore se retourna et le vit. Et sur un coup de tête, Harry se retransforma.

- Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? demanda Harry sans attendre.

Albus ne sembla même pas surpris. De toute façon, le Directeur avait toujours des yeux partout, sans doute était-il déjà au courant. Il n'était pas non plus étonné de la question. Le sujet de conversation était après tout évident.

- Harry, écoute… commença Dumbledore d'un ton paternel qui eut pour effet de sortir Harry de ses gonds.

- Vous ne comptiez même pas me mettre au courant ! s'écria Harry en rejoignant la porte du bureau. Vous alliez me laisser le découvrir une fois votre mort advenue ?

- Harry…

- Comment pourriez-vous me faire ça ? Pensez à ce que ça m'aurait fait de l'apprendre après coup!

La main d'Harry était sur la poignée lorsque la voix de Dumbledore résonna, si faible, presque désespérée :

- S'il te plait, Harry. Pense à mes propres émotions… à ce que ça me faisait de te le dire.

Harry regarda une dernière fois Dumbledore avant d'essuyer les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Puis il partit sans se retourner.

…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Les couples se précisent… Laissez-moi des commentaires !**

*Désolée ma chérie, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher !


	3. Album 3

**Note:** Que dire… C'est embêtant d'écrire à une main! J'espère que ce merveilleux chapitre vous fera oublier mon monstrueux retard (tout à fait explicable). )

…

**ALBUM 3 : LOVE BELIEVES ALL THING**

_L'Amour croit tout_

…

Piste 1. Pardonné

_5 Mars 1997_

Severus Rogue et Sirius Black n'avaient jamais été des noms associés très facilement. Depuis leur rencontre quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, la haine avait été la seule émotion capable de relier les deux garçons. Quand leurs noms étaient prononcés à un intervalle moindre qu'une simple minute, c'était en général pour relater une crasse réalisée par l'un sur l'autre… Il arrivait aussi qu'on parle d'eux pour signifier d'une heure de colle mutuelle… Jamais donc aurait-il été envisageable qu'ils se retrouvent de bon gré en face à face. Comme quoi, les choses changent.

En effet, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, les deux hommes se voyaient régulièrement. Pas qu'ils en aient réellement eu le choix au départ. Mais à présent, la pilule des premières apparitions étaient passée et leur entente se voulait plus ou moins cordiale. Quand on fomente un plan ensemble, c'est le minimum syndical. Et Sirius et Severus fomentaient bel et bien un plan. Un plan impliquant leur deux filleuls, le directeur de l'école, le plus grand des mages noirs que la terre ait jamais portée, ainsi que le sort du monde magique – excusez du peu !

Les ennemis se retrouvaient donc à cohabiter, à discuter, à partager. Et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent réellement, ils finirent par tomber dans une sorte d'amitié complexe. Une amitié qui n'avait toujours pas fait fit du passé. Une amitié qui ne tenait pas compte des nouvelles sensations, des nouveaux sentiments même, que leur promiscuité leur faisait ressentir. Une amitié, enfin, qui n'avait pas d'avenir. Comment un homme, réincarné en fantôme pour une raison bien précise, était-il sensé entretenir une amitié profonde pour un être bel et bien vivant qui subissait au quotidien ses choix de vie ? C'était impossible. Mais impossible n'avait jamais été Sirius. Impossible n'avait jamais été Severus. Voilà peut-être pourquoi ils s'entendaient au final bien mieux qu'on aurait pu le penser…

Car il faut le préciser, Sirius et Severus ne se contentaient pas de discuter de leur plan, de se voir uniquement quand le besoin d'un rapport complet sur la situation se faisait sentir. À présent, ils se côtoyaient dès que l'envie leur prenait, c'est-à-dire tous les jours.

Sans vraiment le notifier à haute voix, ils étaient prêts à défier les lois universelles de la possibilité, rendant une amitié entre un mort et un être vivant envisageable. Et comment défiaient-ils ces lois ? En jouant aux échecs, bien sûr !

Assis en face à face dans les canapés étrangement confortables du quartier de Severus – ce n'est pas comme si Sirius pouvait véritablement s'en rendre compte – ils se disputaient une bataille sans merci. Non pas une seule bataille. À la fois sur le plateau mais aussi par les mots. Et à chaque nouvelle manche, le vainqueur se voulait différent.

Alors qu'ils disputaient la belle de leur soirée, chacun ayant gagné une partie précédente, Severus, qui se voulait mélancolique, engagea la conversation sur un sujet qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer aborder en face de son ennemi. Ex-ennemi : il n'y avait plus à faire semblant… Et ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit était au courant. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis depuis de nombreuses semaines à présent.

Rogue avait de bonnes raisons d'être morose… Drago se voulait de plus en plus aigri, perturbé, prêt à faire une erreur magistrale et son humeur influençait indéniablement celle de son parrain. Les rappels à l'ordre de son maître se voulaient de plus en plus fréquent ces dernières semaines. Et en se rapprochant plus que de raison de Sirius, Severus goutait une vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu un jour envisager. Ces derniers temps, il ne cessait de se demander ce que sa vie serait devenue si ces choix avaient été différents. Et ces questionnements le ramenaient inévitablement à son blondinet de filleul. Il ne voulait pas que Drago fasse les mêmes bêtises que lui. Il ne pouvait le laisser s'embourber dans des erreurs et des choix qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Être en présence de Sirius lui rappelait sa jeunesse, son mal être, sa soif de pouvoir et son goût immodéré pour la magie noire… Mais plus que tout, Sirius lui remémorait une époque où il avait encore le désir d'être aimé. Non pas qu'il ne l'ait plus à présent. Il s'en trouvait indigne et savait de toute façon que sa mission ne lui permettait pas de trouver une personne prête à lui retourner son affection.

Il était une époque où Severus désirait plus que tout autre chose être accepté et aimé pour celui qu'il était. Il était une époque où Sirius lui avait mené la vie particulièrement dure car lui-même recherchait la même chose. Une époque où Sirius avait été méchant envers lui, une époque qu'il savait désormais révolue.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Severus. Non, il n'en voulait plus à Sirius pour leur passé tourmenté. Il était prêt à accueillir leur présent, et le peu de moment qu'il leur restait à bras ouvert. À présent, Sirius était probablement son seul ami. Mais plus que tout, Sirius était le seul ami que Severus désirait…

Alors que la fin de partie s'engageait, alors que les mots de Severus se tarissaient, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de faire un compte rendu bref de ses états d'âme à son ancien rival.

- Je te pardonne pour tout, Sirius, j'espère que tu en es conscient… Et j'espère que tu réussiras à absoudre ma stupidité passée…

Les mots s'écoulaient, hésitant, surprenant. Severus avait le visage tournait vers le plateau, concentré non pas sur ses pions mais sur sa décision de ne pas pleurer… Pourquoi pleurerait-il ? Il n'y avait rien de triste. Il venait juste de faire la paix avec le passé.

À part un « c'était déjà le cas » murmuré, Sirius n'eut pas de réaction directe, où en tout cas Severus n'en fut pas conscient. Il regardait avec obstination les pièces de l'échiquier bouger. Alors que Severus était en bonne posture de perdre, Sirius fit deux, trois coups démontrant qu'il avait perdu le fil… Et ce fut pour le Professeur la plus belle des récompenses face à son affirmation. Il n'avait pas encore relevé la tête…

En perdant sa partie d'échec, Sirius se rendit compte que bien souvent la victoire est très rarement celle qu'on croit. Un sourire aux lèvres, son cœur pourtant arrêté battant indéniablement plus fort, Sirius ne savait réagir face à la confession de son nouvel ami. Il ne voulait pas apparaitre comme insensible par son manque de réaction. Mais, la partie finie, Severus ne put lui en tenir rigueur. En quelques minutes, Sirius n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire d'idiot… Ses derniers coups d'échec avait été soufflé par une part – une très petite part – de son cerveau encore concentrée sur leur partie. Sirius était là, les bras ballants, soufflés par des mots qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre… Des mots qui lui faisaient un effet bien plus puissant qu'il n'aurait pu espérer.

- Black, je vais finir par croire que t'as toujours une tête de con quand tu te retrouves face à quelque chose d'incroyable.

Bien que très sous-entendue, l'allusion était évidente… La rougeur sur les joues de Severus en était la preuve. Depuis le premier jour de leurs contacts forcés, les deux hommes avaient fait très attention d'éviter ce thème particulier… Que ce soit Rogue qui ramène sur le tapis un sujet si embarrassant pour lui, eut pour effet d'étonner encore plus Sirius. Certes, suite à leur discussion, il comprenait que Rogue avait besoin de réconfort, qu'il était prêt à perdre une part de son orgueil pour le recevoir de Sirius lui-même. Rogue était après tout un être humain comme les autres. Et il avait besoin de contact, de chaleur humaine. Chaleur provenant du cœur aussi bien du corps. Mais, se rappeler de ce souvenir… Ce souvenir-là précisément ! à cet instant. Sirius en resta coi une minute entière.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris d'une soudaine impulsion. Et Sirius approcha sa main du visage de Severus. Il voulait… Que voulait-il vraiment faire ? Le toucher ? Lui caresser la joue ? Le rassurer ? Indéniablement lui dire que lui aussi lui pardonnait. Lui dire aussi que tout finirait par s'arranger. Tout comme leur relation avait fini par s'arranger, il en serait de même pour tous ses sujets d'inquiétude. Aussi bien pour leur plan, pour Harry, pour Drago que pour lui… Même si c'était un pieux mensonge. Et plutôt que de mentir, Sirius préférait rassurer par le contact de sa peau… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'épiderme il n'avait plus. Le choc à l'idée de rencontrer un mur à la place de la peau laiteuse probablement délectable de Severus – et depuis quand s'imaginait-il cela ? – lui fit l'effet d'une lame s'infiltrant au plus profond de lui. Qu'il était dur de se rappeler que sa vie l'avait bel et bien fuit ?

Rogue regarda avec étonnement les diverses émotions qui se bousculaient dans les yeux de Sirius. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention… Était-ce un don réservé à Sirius ou bien tous les fantômes avaient-ils des yeux si expressifs ? Rogue se perdit dans une contemplation dont il ne comprenait pas réellement la raison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la souffrance évidente de Sirius le touchait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'impossibilité de toucher Sirius le faisait souffrir lui aussi. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'à cet instant il se devait de fixer Sirius, de l'observer, de verrouiller leurs regards. Le silence aurait pu paraître gênant et pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Bien au contraire.

En un accord quasi parfait, Severus se redressa pour rejoindre sa chambre, Sirius flottant à ses côtés. Les mots étaient superflus alors que Severus se glissa sous ses draps, Sirius s'asseyant sur le lit, dans une pose très fantomatique. Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur contemplation jusqu'à ce que la conversation reprenne d'elle-même. Intime. Franche. Nécessaire. Et tellement bénéfique.

Cette nuit-là, un nouveau cap fut franchi dans leur relation. Certes, ils ne savaient plus très bien où ils se situaient sur la ligne ténue de l'amitié mais une chose était sûre, ils en étaient contents, un sentiment qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient ressenti avec une telle intensité, depuis de longues années.

…

Piste 2. Contact

_8 Mars 1997_

Drago Malefoy faisait les cent pas, marchant de long en large dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Il ne parvenait pas à se remettre du fait que OUI, cet idiot de Ronald Weasley avait absorbé par mégarde l'Hydromel destiné à Dumbledore… Et pourtant, ce fait tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis maintenant quarante-huit heures.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais aller au bout de ses missions ? La réponse tenait en un nom. Potter. Harry Potter. Toujours celui qui se plaçait en travers de son chemin, celui qui faisait tout foirer. Comme si son petit plaisir sur terre était de rendre la vie de Drago un enfer. Son Diable personnel, assurément. Drago en était furieux. Rien ne semblait fonctionner dans sa vie. Certes, depuis sa première tentative d'assassinat, il avait fait des progrès… Ou du moins, pensait-il en avoir fait ? Mais, force était de constater que la bouteille d'hydromel n'avait rien de très subtil ni même beaucoup de chance d'arriver à bon port. Et c'est Weasley qui l'avait bu… Et Potter, ce héros, l'avait sauvé. Lui, qui était devenu soudainement un prodige en potions. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il marche sur ses plates-bandes ?

Au moins, il n'avait aucune idée du plan de Drago concernant l'Armoire à Disparaître. Trop stupide pour le comprendre. Stupide, Drago ne l'était pas. Lâche, très probablement mais il pouvait au moins compter sur ses talents intellectuels… ce qui prouvait bien, qu'une fois encore, il n'avait pas mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, dans sa tentative. Mais, voulait-il réellement tuer Dumbledore ? La réponse était claire : c'était un non ferme et définitif. Même la belette, il ne voulait pas sa mort. Quant à Potter, c'était une autre histoire… Trop complexe, même pour son propre cerveau.

En attendant, il se trouvait près de l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qu'il advenait du rouquin. Non qu'il s'inquiétait… Mais, après deux jours passés à l'infirmerie, il aurait déjà dû sortir. Drago savait que c'était idiot de sa part de faire le pied de grue, ce n'était pas comme si, tout à coup, le couloir allait lui donner des nouvelles de Ron mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sa marche silencieuse le calmait mais ses pensées l'énervaient dans une commune mesure. Drago avait une légère tendance à être lunatique – légère étant un euphémisme – mais c'était bien pire depuis le début de l'année. Ses humeurs changeaient pour un rien et le cercle déjà restreint de ses amis avait du mal à le suivre. Heureusement, la Marque des Ténèbres figée sur son bras empêchait quiconque de se plaindre… Et c'était tant mieux car Drago ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Le blondinet en était là de ses pensées sans queue ni tête lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna à quelques pas de lui. Harry foutu Potter était en train de parler… Et la colère l'emporta sur tout le reste. Jusqu'à ce que Drago voit son interlocuteur. Drago aurait pu en rire. Il aurait même pu rire de la tête du balafré, qui semblait exaspéré par les jacassements de Lavande Brown qui cherchait à savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait visiter son Ron-Ron, si celui-ci l'avait fait demander et pire que tout : qu'elle était la profondeur de ses sentiments à son égard… Mais Drago ne riait pas. Non ! Car Potter, malgré son exaspération évidente restait le parfait gentleman qu'il devait être, répondant à Lavande avec un tact que personne ne lui connaissait, qu'il ne discutait pas de tels sujets avec son ami. La jeune blondasse était trop idiote pour comprendre que Ron n'était pas véritablement épris d'elle, lui préférant, et de loin, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Et Harry, lui, restait poli…. Ce qui eut le don de pousser Drago dans les affres d'une colère sans nom. Harry était le seul être humain capable de le mettre dans une telle fureur, un tel état… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours penser à lui ? Pourquoi le croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? C'en était trop…

Pour son plus grand soulagement, l'opportunité de déverser sa colère se proposa d'elle-même. Après s'être excusé une dernière fois face à une Lavande presque en pleurs, Harry pénétra dans l'infirmerie, laissant sans le savoir, derrière lui, un jouet pour son ennemi.

Son masque de Serpentard en place, Drago s'avança vers Lavande, certain de sa future conquête. Il n'allait même pas se fatiguer à parler. Certes, depuis la fois où il l'avait baisée dans les toilettes, ils ne s'étaient pas revus… sexuellement parlant, bien entendu – dans une école comme Poudlard, le contraire aurait été difficile. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas prude et avait apprécié leur précédente session. Drago, certes amaigri, restait le bel étalon qu'il avait toujours été, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle refuse.

- Va-t'en Malefoy, lui dit-elle pourtant dès qu'elle le vit, ce qui eut le don de le surprendre.

- Pour quelle raison, Lavande ? Tu n'as pas le monopole de ce couloir à ce que je sache.

- Vu l'éclat de tes yeux, on sait tous très bien ce que tu veux. Et je ne te le donnerais pas.

En temps normal, Drago lui aurait probablement balancé un vilain sort puis se serait enfui, mais pas cette fois. Non ! Il voulait… Oh, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il le voulait.

- Il semble me rappeler que tu avais passé un agréable moment la dernière fois.

- La situation n'est plus la même.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Malefoy son ton plus tout à fait gentil, si tant est qu'il n'en ait jamais été capable.

- J'aime Ron.

La mention du rouquin accentua le sourire suffisant déjà présent sur ses lèvres.

- Mais lui ne t'aime pas.

- Va-t'en !

- Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ? murmura Drago en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

- Arrête ou j'appelle Harry.

Et Drago vit rouge. Tout ce qui la première fois n'avait été qu'une vague idée lorsqu'il avait niqué la blonde explosa dans sa tête. Lavande Brown. Une Gryffondor. Comme Potter. La petite amie de Ron à présent. Le meilleur ami de Potter. Quelle douce revanche de pouvoir la baiser, de pouvoir la faire plier sous sa propre volonté. Oh oui ! Il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper. Pour rien au monde. La main de Drago se referma sur le poignet de Lavande, des éclairs dans les yeux. La jeune fille, elle, n'était que peur.

- Vas-y, essaye de l'appeler, siffla Drago avec haine. J'aimerais voir ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire.

Lavande comprit tout de suite que le ton était menaçant mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, un Silencio la força au silence. La surprise lui coupa toute envie de s'enfuir. Elle regarda Drago, cherchant à découvrir quand s'arrêterait la blague. Mais lorsque le jeune homme affirma sa prise, elle sut qu'il était temps de se débattre.

À cet instant, Drago était aveuglé par une rage incompréhensible, excité par la présence de Potter non loin de là, inconscient de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Drago était possédé par ce pouvoir qu'il avait en sa main et lorsqu'il leva sa baguette, il n'eut qu'à penser les mots Impero pour que Lavande soit à sa merci. Aussitôt, les yeux de Lavande se voilèrent. Drago retira son sortilège de silence, maintenant certain que la belle n'oserait plus élever la voix ou faire entendre un quelconque refus. Trouver des toilettes fut aisé, tout comme les rendre inaccessibles à tous futurs visiteurs.

Enfin, Drago relâcha le poignet de Lavande qui avait fini par se marquer d'une trace rouge : il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y arrêter. Toujours aveuglé par sa soudaine folie, Drago ordonna à Lavande de se mettre à genou alors que lui-même déboutonnait sans cérémonie son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser sur ses jambes, accompagné de son boxer. L'ordre de sucer ne fut même pas murmuré, il se répercutait dans sa tête à tout va jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il sente des lèvres, une langue, cette chaleur, cette humidité réconfortante. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Drago se retrouva à baiser la bouche de Lavande plus qu'autre chose. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir mal à la mâchoire à force de prendre sans ménagement et lui adorait. Il adorait qu'enfin, il ne soit plus celui à la merci d'un plus fort, celui qui se devait de s'humilier, celui qui devait recevoir et supporter les coups… Il pouvait enfin les donner et c'était grisant. Drago ne chercha même pas à comprendre les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Il aurait dû penser à Lavande, à son soudain pouvoir peut-être, mais pas… Non ! Il ne pouvait même pas l'admettre. Il devait retrouver un semblant de contrôle, un semblant de lui-même… Ne serait-ce que ses traits de caractère de Serpentard. Levant sa baguette au moment où il sentait son orgasme le terrasser, il lança un 'Finite Incantatem' sur Lavande qui se retrouva forcer d'avaler tout le liquide que Drago lui offrait sans pouvoir bouger, non plus à cause du sortilège mais par la surprise, la terreur et surtout la rapidité d'action du blondinet. Quelques gouttes de sperme s'échouèrent néanmoins sur ses lèvres et elle se dépêcha de les cracher, regardant Drago le mot 'peur' inscrit sur son visage. Finalement, Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Putain, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il regarda Lavande avec stupeur, effrayé de sa propre action. Sans attendre, il releva sa baguette, Lavande fermant les yeux, de peur de voir ce qu'il allait encore lui faire subir puis il murmura « Oubliettes ».

…

Piste 3. Tout reste à faire

_28 Mars 1997_

Vingt-trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Vingt-deux jours depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre. La lettre qui changeait à la fois tout et rien… Des jours durant lesquels Harry s'en était voulu de sa réaction face à Dumbledore, sans pour autant y arriver pleinement. Des jours durant lesquels il s'était inquiété pour son directeur. Et si leur conversation avait été la dernière ? Et si la lettre avait été la dernière ?

Les choses ne pouvaient rester ainsi et pourtant il n'était pas prêt à faire le premier pas d'une possible réconciliation, d'un quelconque pardon. La stupide obstination des Potter, issus à la fois de James et de Lily…

Pour se rassurer, Harry se disait que durant ces vingt-trois jours il avait été occupé. Non par la mission confiée par Dumbledore. En y mettant toute sa mauvaise volonté, Harry avait conclu qu'il était impossible pour lui d'extraire le souvenir de la mémoire de Slughorn – de gré ou de force. Non, il avait été occupé par un certain blondinet. Tous ses amis disaient qu'il en devenait obsédé… Comme s'il pouvait avoir des sentiments autres que haineux envers Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre… Non, malgré ses nombreuses occupations, Harry trouvait quelques minutes par-ci, par-là pour penser à Ginny, le grand amour de sa vie. Enfin, de sa très jeune vie et de ce qu'il pouvait en dire pour l'instant. Harry était donc bien occupé comme il aimait l'être et il comptait le rester.

Certes, les moments particuliers passés avec Dumbledore lui manquait mais il se demandait comment leurs retrouvailles se dérouleraient. Il ne savait exactement décrire leur relation mais il se considérait tout de même comme l'ami d'Albus, d'autant plus depuis le début de l'année. Et pourtant, Dumbledore avait admis qu'il n'avait jamais compté le mettre au courant de sa mort imminente. Quel ami faisait cela ? Albus avait bien tenté de s'expliquer dans la lettre mais Harry le gardait en travers de la gorge.

Recevoir, donc, un message annonçant le retour de Dumbledore à Poudlard et sa demande d'une nouvelle conversation, apporta à Harry à la fois excitation, trouble et colère. Oh, il n'allait pas décliner. Mas il ne comptait pas rester muet face à un Albus qui lui avait demandé expressément de ne plus parler du seul sujet qui l'intéressait – à savoir sa maladie. Pour Dumbledore, tout avait été dit et ils avaient des affaires bien plus urgentes à traiter. Même la vie de Voldemort ne pouvait pas être plus importante que celle de Dumbledore, en tout cas pour Harry et il avait donc l'intention d'exprimer sa façon de penser au directeur…

… Ce qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire. Dès son arrivée dans son bureau, Dumbledore se voulut, comme à son habitude, professionnel, presque froid et il ne perdit donc pas une seconde pour demander à Harry où en était l'état d'avancement de sa mission.

Rarement Harry avait vu Dumbledore déçu à son encontre. Et il n'aimait pas la sensation. Alors là, pas du tout. Cette impression d'être un petit garçon prit en faute pour une mauvaise action… en l'occurrence une non-action. Et Dumbledore savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour le forcer au silence.

Harry se retrouva donc muet face aux explications qu'Albus lui donna sur le passé de Tom en tant qu'employé chez Barjow & Beurk puis de leur dernière rencontre lors de sa seconde demande pour le poste de Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ceci étant dit, Dumbledore lui expliqua que ces souvenirs sonnaient la fin de leurs entrevues, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à avoir le souvenir du maître des Potions ce qui donna un sacré coup au moral du Sauveur.

Harry quitta le directeur, pensif et abattu, ignorant comment il allait s'en sortir. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Dumbledore, plus que tout autre chose. Malgré sa précédente colère, Harry savait que l'avis de son mentor à son égard importait plus que tout le reste. Il devait donc faire son maximum pour obtenir de Slughorn la clé de la réussite de leur lutte contre Voldemort. Même si cela signifiait utiliser sa potion de Felix Felicis, dont il comptait se servir pour s'assurer une future relation avec Ginny. Même si cela diminuait grandement ses chances, Harry ne pouvait vraiment regretter cette décision. Ce qui le préoccupait, pour l'instant, était son directeur, sa maladie dont il ne voulait pas parler, leur quête, leur réussite et leur amitié… si elle était toujours d'actualité.

Harry avait une furieuse envie de se transformer en phœnix, d'aller voler quelques heures afin de se changer les idées. Il avait besoin d'être seul mais pour l'instant, la présence de ses compagnons de chambrée empêchait toute manœuvre. Harry alla donc se placer près de la fenêtre proche de son lit et s'assit à cet endroit qui lui plaisait tant depuis son arrivée à Poudlard lors de ses onze ans. La tête posée sur ses genoux, dirigée vers l'extérieur, Harry réfléchissait. Les uns après les autres, ses camarades se couchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Ron. C'est alors qu'un hibou arriva, toquant à la fenêtre où Harry faisait le pied de grue. Harry lui ouvrit promptement pour ne réveiller personne puis, après avoir détaché la note, l'oiseau repartit. Déjà étonné à l'idée de recevoir un message à cette heure, Harry le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de son correspondant.

_« Harry, j'espère que tu comprends que je ne peux pas vraiment être en colère contre toi. Je compte sur toi. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. Comme toujours. Albus. »_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant ces paroles. Dumbledore avait parfaitement lu ses inquiétudes et il cherchait à le rassurer. Il garda le message dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin s'envoler, quelques minutes plus tard.

Naturellement, ses ailes le portèrent jusqu'au bureau du Directeur où il entonna un chant de remerciement. Albus ne tarda pas à se poster à la rambarde de son balcon, le regard tourné vers le phœnix, un sourire aux lèvres, clairement conscient de l'identité de l'Animagus. À la fin du chant, Harry vit des larmes briller dans les yeux du vieil homme. Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes avant qu'Harry ne se décide à s'envoler.

…

Piste 4. Je saigne encore

_16 Mai 1997_

- Sectumsempra, s'écria Harry.

Et le corps de Drago tomba sur le sol des toilettes, se lacérant de part en part à une vitesse vertigineuse. Horrifié par le maléfice, horrifié par sa propre action, Harry se retrouva agenouillé au côté de Drago. Il attrapa sa main sans même y réfléchir mais celle-ci se voulait déjà sans vie. Se penchant davantage en avant, Harry se saisit du torse du blondinet cherchant à lui insuffler un souffle de vie qu'il perdait aussi rapidement que son sang.

Harry était inconscient de ses gestes, inconscient d'une proximité qu'il avait toujours fui. Il n'était en réalité que terreur. Drago Malefoy, sa Némésis depuis toujours était en train de mourir de par sa faute… Et ça, Harry ne pouvait l'admettre. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne connaissait pas de sort efficace pour le guérir et de toute façon, à cet instant, il était incapable d'agir. Il se contentait d'une litanie de « Drago » qui ne trouvait malheureusement pas de réponse. Harry ne sentit pas le dernier regain de vie quitter le corps du blond. Sa main se crispa sur la cape du sauveur puis commença à se détendre progressivement.

Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, était quant à lui pétrifié. Jamais Harry ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation. Même sous les assauts de son oncle, jamais ne s'était-il sentit si vulnérable. Il était témoin d'un malheur que même sa puissance magique ne pouvait empêcher. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Absorbé par le déchirement de son cœur, il n'entendit pas les cris de Mimi Geignarde. Il n'entendit pas non plus la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Il sentit seulement qu'il n'était tout à coup plus en contact avec le corps de Drago. Il voulut protester et revenir à sa position initiale mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter.

Finalement, Harry comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Rogue venait d'arriver et il guérissait par son incantation chantée les blessures de Drago… Le blond n'allait donc pas mourir. Aussitôt soulagé, Harry se sentit d'autant plus coupable. Il ne protesta pas quand les mots de Rogue lui intimèrent de l'attendre ici, lui s'occupant d'accompagner Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Même si son futur à Poudlard se trouvait compromis, au moins Drago était en vie. Le blond ne lui accorda pas un regard alors qu'il quitta la pièce soutenu par Rogue, ses mains crispées sur son torse, comme s'il tenait quelque chose de précieux…

Drago était allongé sur un lit suffisamment confortable pour qu'il sente intensément toutes les douleurs de son corps. Il se sentait vide. Vide de sang. Vide d'émotions. Il n'écoutait même pas Severus qui lui parlait. Son attention était concentrée sur ses doigts, sur ce qu'il tenait dans le creux de ses mains, un objet qu'il avait obtenu de Potter lui-même – sans que le Sauveur ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'est pas comme si lui-même s'en était rendu compte à ce moment-là, après tout, il était sur le point de mourir. Mais à l'instant où Severus avait commencé à le guérir, à l'instant où la vie était revenue en lui, il avait senti les contours d'un parchemin, d'une feuille de papier… Quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas avant en tout cas. Il avait immédiatement compris que cela venait de Potter. Malgré sa ruée vers la mort quelques secondes auparavant, il avait senti le jeune homme à ses côtés. Sans doute avait-il agrippé Harry sans même s'en apercevoir. Il se retrouvait à présent avec en sa possession un objet appartenant à nul autre que son ennemi juré. Et il désespérait de découvrir ce qu'était sa nouvelle acquisition. Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul. Son parrain se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, le visage fermé, inquiet par ce qui venait d'arriver. Et lui, Drago, ne pouvait penser qu'à un misérable bout de papier…

- Est-ce que tu m'entends, Drago ? lui demanda tout à coup Severus. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Drago hocha la tête, incapable de murmurer un assentiment. Il voulait juste que Rogue s'en aille. Sa prière fut pour une fois, rapidement exaucée, Severus se retrouvant à discuter de son état à quelques mètres de là avec Mme Pomfresh.

Immédiatement, Drago ouvrit son poing, douloureusement fermé sur ce qui se révéla être une photographie. Une malheureuse et misérable photographie. Deux personnes y étaient présentes. Deux personnes inconnues. Tout cela pour ça ! Potter n'était même pas sur la photo. Et pourquoi possédait-il sur lui un objet si insignifiant, d'abord ? Qui était ses personnes ?

La déception se lisait sur le visage du jeune blond mais également l'envie irrépressible de comprendre. Drago avait les yeux fixés sur le cliché. Il n'avait pas bougé. Et c'est ainsi que Rogue le trouva.

Severus se pencha sans un bruit sur l'objet que Drago tenait dans ses mains. Cet objet qu'il avait protégé et chéri ces dernières minutes. Rogue ne s'attendait pas à trouver une photographie. Il ne s'attendait pas à reconnaître les personnes présentes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son moral en prenne un coup. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que des mots sortent de sa bouche comme s'il était incapable de les retenir :

- Où est-ce que tu as eu cela ?

Instinctivement, Drago fourra la photo dans la poche de son pantalon sans regarder son parrain. Puis, il redressa la tête vers Severus. Les yeux remplis d'un nouveau feu, il s'exclama :

- C'est à moi !

L'incompréhension prit au dépourvu Severus. La peur également. La peur de ne pas avoir toutes les clés en main pour mener à bien son plan. Après tout, il semblait évident que Drago conservait des secrets à son égard. Et Rogue n'aimait pas cela du tout.

…

Piste 5. Qui je suis ? vs XY

_17 Mai 1997_

Une heure auparavant, Drago s'était juré que cela serait une bonne idée. Mais, maintenant que la potion avait été réalisée et utilisée avec succès, il avait de sérieux doutes. Non pas que son plan ne lui semblait plus aussi intéressant. Non, il était toujours aussi malin. De la part d'un génie tel que lui, en même temps…

Avoir créé une potion permettant aux personnages de la photographie de lui parler, lui donnant ainsi accès au secret d'Harry Potter, était digne de Severus lui-même – et pour Drago, c'était le plus grand des compliments. Mais c'était avant qu'il rencontre Regulus et Allyre. Regulus en lui-même aurait pu être pas mal. Mais accompagné de sa donzelle, c'était tout simplement insoutenable. Les deux amoureux n'arrêtaient pas de se bouffer le nez à longueur de temps – et ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il les connaissait ! Et ce n'était même pas dans le bon sens du terme. À ce rythme-là, il aurait en effet préféré qu'ils se roulent des galoches à tire-larigot, lui fournissant de ce fait un porno maison. Et oui, c'était vraiment une perspective plus alléchante que celle qu'il avait face à lui. C'était dire, Drago n'ayant jamais été fan des pornos.

Mais là, c'était vraiment la catastrophe. À peine Regulus se mettait à parler qu'Allyre mettait son grain de sel dans la conversation, l'empêchant d'aligner trois mots sans s'énerver. En une heure, il n'avait donc obtenu que leur prénom, leur âge et leur situation amoureuse. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour tomber sous le charme l'un de l'autre, et encore mieux, tenir depuis qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette photographie, ce qui semblait être en date du 11 décembre 77 si l'arrière du cliché disait vrai.

La tête dans les mains, exaspéré par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Drago fut surpris d'avoir la réponse à sa question de la bouche de Regulus lui-même :

- Si tu me promets de te taire pour que je puisse avoir une conversation digne de ce nom avec le blondinet ici présent, je te promets de te baiser jusqu'à l'oubli…

Allyre eut un sourire digne de Salazar lui-même avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Puis, elle quitta la photographie. Ceci expliquait donc cela… Comme quoi, le seul moyen pour durer en couple, c'était le sexe !

- Désolé pour le raffut, s'exclama Regulus en présentant sa main droite à Drago comme si ce dernier était censé la saisir. Je me présente Regulus Arcturus Black pour vous servir.

Black, venait-il de dire… Ça devenait intéressant, encore plus intéressant en fait. Son idée était vraiment ingénieuse. Non seulement il allait en apprendre plus sur Harry mais il pourrait également se retrouver en lien avec quelqu'un de sa famille, quelqu'un versé dans les Arts Noirs, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à mener à bien sa mission…

Mais avant cela, avant d'amener sur le tapis un sujet si dramatique, le protocole voulait qu'ils fassent plus amples connaissances. Drago ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à la présentation de Regulus. Quand il ne se devait pas de tuer son directeur, quand il n'était pas en présence de Voldemort ou pire d'Harry Potter, il était réellement de charmante compagnie. Et il pouvait l'être d'autant plus lorsque son objectif était clair dans son esprit… Et peut-être encore davantage en présence d'un attirant jeune homme aux boucles noires, à la peau pale et aux yeux gris bleu.

Drago offrit donc son plus séducteur sourire et la conversation débuta.

Cela faisait peut-être trente minutes voir même une heure que Regulus et Drago discutaient lorsque Allyre pointa le bout de son nez. Et malheureusement pour les yeux de Drago, son nez ne fut pas la seule partie de son anatomie qu'elle pointa à l'intérieur du cliché. La jeune fille était intégralement nue et n'en semblait pas du tout gênée, comme si c'était une chose absolument normale. Peut-être était-ce le cas pour eux deux ?

Le regard de Regulus se retrouva instantanément hypnotisé par le corps de sa bien-aimée. La question que Drago venait de lui poser était vite oubliée…

- Une heure me semblait amplement suffisant pour faire connaissance, déclara Allyre pour couper court à toutes éventuelles remarques. C'est ton tour de remplir ta part du contrat…

Allyre s'approcha du jeune homme, se frottant à lui de façon suggestive. Regulus la regarda avec envie et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Drago pour qu'il se saisisse de la photo et la cache sous son oreiller, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles… Non, définitivement, les pornos n'étaient pas son truc !

…

**Comme quoi, jamais dans ma vie je me serais imaginé finir un chapitre par cette phrase… Un petit (ou un long) commentaire ?**

**Ma bouya, **un petit message juste pour toi… Pas de nouvelles en combien de jours, trois, quatre maintenant. Désolée ! Je suis retournée chez ma sœur. Je dois revoir le médecin car mon bras c'est de pire en pire… Je suis crevée et j'avoue je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir mon PC pour t'écrire. Mais du coup, ce matin (midi) en me levant je me suis dit pour la millième fois 'I'm such a bad friend'. J'avais donc envie de te faire plaisir. Et le meilleur moyen, c'était de te sortir un chapitre. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, la majorité était déjà écrite depuis quelques semaines… Mais taper à une main, qu'est-ce que c'est galère… une expérience à ne pas retenter. Je te l'avoue. J'espère que ça va te faire plaisir en tout cas. Je suis pressée d'avoir la suite d'Unbreakable. Cheers my darling ! Love you.


End file.
